1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to a memory field. More particularly, example embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to a memory system and/or a method of mapping an address using the memory system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a scaling of a memory device such as a dynamic random access memory (“DRAM”) has continued, a memory system guaranteeing a preset density in a possible target range of yield rate has been developed instead of guaranteeing a full density by replacement of a redundancy cell.
In the memory system guaranteeing a preset density, the memory has a normal cell area guaranteeing a continuous address and a replacement cell area for replacing a bad page having a fault. Thus, an available density of the memory substantially decreases.
Particularly, in a memory system such as a package on package (PoP), a single inline package (SiP), a dual inline package (DIMM), a method of mapping a physical address or a dram address not to access an unavailable cell area is required by realizing the unavailable cell area.
When memories having decreased density are stacked in a memory stack structure, a hole is generated between available addresses so that the memory system cannot provide a continuous address.